1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a log sizing and marking device and more particularly pertains to measuring logs for cutting at a desired length with a log sizing and marking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of log sizing apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, log sizing apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing logs cut to similar lengths are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,371 to Fredrickson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,034 to DeBetta; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,170 to Youngblom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,398 to Bennett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,434 to Francis; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,186 to Keefe.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a log sizing and marking device for measuring logs for cutting at a desired length.
In this respect, the log sizing and marking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring logs for cutting at a desired length.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved log sizing and marking device which can be used for measuring logs for cutting at a desired length. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.